Akuma Ai Academy
by Saku Utatane
Summary: El conocía a ese apuesto hombre y ese apuesto hombre le conocía a el muy bien, Chiharu se limito a quedarse quieto mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes brillantes a aquellos ojos rojos como rubíes. - Chiharu-kun, te echaba de menos corderito mio. - Soltó aquel hombre con una sonrisa con intenciones de comérselo allí mismo. - Hola *Ahoshi - historia propia! YAOI! ewé


Akuma Ai Academy

Un Taxi se paro, enfrente de una inmensa academia llamada ¨Akuma Ai Academy¨. Un joven chico esbelto de pelo plateado largo salia de aquel taxi con una inexpresiva cara. -¨chico, son 45,80$¨-

Aquel joven se giro a mirarle sacando de su bolsillo izquierdo un billete de 50$, dándoselo. -¨quédese con el cambio.¨- El taxista le miro con una gran sonrisa entre codicia y alegría, -¨gracias chico! Que te vaya bien todo.¨- termina de decir aquel taxista arrancando el motor siguiendo con su camino y así el joven perdiéndolo de vista.

El joven giro su rostro otra vez pero esta vez mirando la gran verja de la academia caminando hacia ella decidido, Las verjas se abrieron al instante cediéndole el paso a este y el entrando con su maleta negra. -¨Oe! Tu!¨- El joven se giro con su cara sin expresión tranquilamente mirando a aquel ¨niño¨

-¨Eres tu chiharu shinomiya?¨- Le miro aquel ¨niño¨ con una cara de interrogación. -¨...si, así es.¨-

soltó aquel joven con una dulce y tranquila voz, -¨wuah! Así que eres tu! Por fin tengo a alguien mas bajo que yo! Jajaja!¨- Soltó este con diversión mirándole de arriba a abajo. Chiharu no contesto a su vulgar ¨burla¨ solo le miraba tranquilo sin importarle lo que le decía. -¨chi-chan, cuanto mides?¨-dijo aquel chico amistosamente divirtiéndose, -¨1`59cm.¨- Respondió Chiharu a aquel chico que le miro entre sorprendido y alegre. -¨wuah! Si que eres bajito! Yo mido 1`62cm, todos me llaman niñito por ser así de bajo pero creo que ahora seras tu su objeto de burla, chi-chan¨- dijo con preocupación y alegría por no ser el ¨niñito¨ de la academia, -¨podrías no llamarme así?...es molesto.¨- soltó Chiharu con una cara algo enfurruñada haciendo reír al chico. -¨lo siento lo siento, jajaja, bueno...me he desviado del tema, me llamo mizuki akari! Encantado!¨- Le ofrece su mano como saludo. -¨encantado...¨- entrelaza su mano con la de el en signo de saludo. -¨Ah! Y te tengo que llevar ante el director! Vamos vamos! Corre!¨- Dice este cogiendo la maleta negra pesada corriendo agarrado de la mano de chiharu. -¨e-espera...!¨- no llega a quejarse entrando ya corriendo por la academia en dirección a la sala del director. ¨Toc Toc¨ Suena al dar con su puño en la puerta, -¨Adelante¨- Se escucha una ronca y decidida voz tras la puerta. Los dos jóvenes pasan adentro de aquella sala quedando de frente con un joven hombre de apenas unos 28 años con el pelo corto negro de ojos rojos como rubíes. Chiharu al verle no se emociono o ni sintió algún sentimiento de nerviosismo porque el conocía a ese apuesto hombre y ese apuesto hombre le conocía a el muy bien, Chiharu se limito a quedarse quieto mirándole fijamente con sus ojos verdes brillantes a aquellos ojos rojos como rubíes. -¨Chiharu-kun, te echaba de menos corderito mio.¨- Soltó aquel hombre con una sonrisa con intenciones de ¨comérselo¨ allí mismo. -¨Hola *Ahoshi¨-

NOTA: Chiharu le ha llamado Ahokaru ¨Aho¨ significa idiota en japones, solo esta jugando con las palabras no es su nombre xDD.)

Aquel hombre le mira con una cara de haber perdido su dignidad, -¨chiharu, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así...¨- dice resoplando resignado.

-¨ Y yo te he dicho a ti que no me llames corderito¨- Le mira decidido con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido, -¨-suspira- Pero es que chiharu es mi corderito delicioso~¨- dice meloso a chiharu aun cómodamente sentado cruzando las piernas. -¨-suspira también- haz lo que quieras, aoshi.¨- dice Chiharu rendido -¨y bien?, porque me has llamado y metido en esta academia?¨- dice chiharu acercándose a la mesa de aoshi sentándose encima mirándole de cerca, -¨no me tientes Chiharu, podría comerte si te pones tan cerca¨- dice en forma melosa y burlona a chiharu. -¨te he traído aquí ya que eres el ultimo dragón blanco de tu especie¨- Chiharu le mira y baja de la mesa dirigiéndose a la puerta, -¨entonces queda todo claro, cual es mi habitación?¨- aoshi se levanta de su silla ordenando le al chico de antes a que le enseñe su habitación y así despedirse de chiharu melosamente y una sonrisa pervertida. -¨bye bye chiharu-kun~¨- chiharu abre la puerta y sale -¨ya nos veremos ahoshi¨- dice lo ultimo cerrando la puerta tras de si escuchando a aoshi quejarse detrás de la puerta. -¨que frio eres~!¨- chiharu siguió adelante con mizuki al lado hablándole de la academia y sus malos tragos hasta llegar a su habitación. -¨esta es tu habitación chi-chan!¨- abre la puerta enseñándole una habitación con una cama de matrimonia grande con las paredes pintadas de azul celeste. -¨te he dicho que no me llames asi...-suspira molesto- gracias por traerme-. Sonríe leve a lo ultimo, -¨de nada chi-chan!¨- hace caso nulo de la advertencia dicha por chiharu saliendo de la habitación despidiéndose alegremente.

Chiharu mira a su alrededor. -¨hmm...así que esto es Akuma Ai Academy...eh?..¨- dice sonriendo levemente no precisamente de felicidad.


End file.
